Running from the Blue
by CluelessWithTheClovers
Summary: Wisp, a 16 year old girl, just quit Team Aqua after 3 years of working for them but now they're chasing after. Why? Because she has something that they want if they're going to achieve their goals. Will they ever be able to catch her? Learn Wisp's history, why she joined Team Aqua and what caused her to leave. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first pokemon story. I hope you guys like the first chapter. **

**I do not own anything except for my OC, Wisp. This is her story of how she joined Team Aqua, fought by their side, and then left.  
**

**sorry that the first chapter is short, but longer ones will be coming later!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Wisp's POV

I sat on a tree branch with my legs dangling over the side. My Minun lay curled up asleep next to me and the wind blew softly through the trees. I brushed away a stray piece of dirty blonde colored hair that was in the way of my bright green eyes. I had tied my old Team Aqua bandanna onto my wrist, my eyes wandered to it but they quickly snapped back to the forest scenery blow them.

My name is Wisp.

Well, that's what I call myself. My real name is Melissa but I don't like my real name, so I tell people to call me Wisp.

I was wearing a slim dark green t-shirt which was covered in mud and the fabric covering my shoulder had been torn. The dark navy blue short shorts that I was wearing were badly stained with mud also. I wore black fingerless gloves, despite the warm summer air, and had five pokeballs attached to my belt. One of the pokeballs belonged to Minun, the other four were my other pokemon.

I hadn't changed my clothes for three days and the only other clothes I had was my Team Aqua outfit, which I refused to wear. I was on the run from Team Aqua.

I should probably explain how I got to this point.

* * *

I had felt neglected by my family, I was the youngest of seven. I barely ever got attention, I felt like I was invisible so I just left. I grabbed an egg from my parent's egg farm and ran away from home.

The egg hatched a day later and turned out to be a baby female Minun. We hadn't gotten too far away from home, we had just arrived in Lilycove City but I lived near Fortree City.

I had heard about Team Aqua when I was little and knew that their hideout was somwhere near Lilycove City. I had grown cold and mean at the time so when I heard of Team Aqua I just knew that I had to join them.

I was surprised that they accepted me at such a young age.

The other grunts underestimated me at the time because I so young. But I proved them wrong I caught my strongest pokemon, a Vaporeon, and a lot of other strong pokemon and started crushing them in battles. I quickly rose up in the ranks until I was close to becoming an Admin.

But then one day Team Aqua had a run in with Team Magma, our rival. I was battling a Team Magma admin using my Vaporeon and I had managed to defeat all but one pokemon. The admin surprised me by using a grass type, a Leafeon. The Leafeon was so quick that I hadn't even gotten the chance to use one move before Vaporeon fainted.

Vaporeon didn't move, I couldn't hear her breathe. I told myself that she couldn't be gone, that she had only fainted, but there was no going back. Vaporeon, was dead.

I quit after that but Archie wasn't really willing to let me go. That was because before I had joined Team Aqua, I had learned the secret of how to awaken Kyogre, the legendary pokemon that Team Aqua had been seeking for a while.

I managed to escape but just barely. All of my pokemon had fainted because I had to battle grunts left and right as I fled the Team Aqua base. Minun was my only pokemon left that hadn't fainted and I hoped to keep it that way.

I had been on the run since then but Archie sent grunts to chase after me everywhere I went.

* * *

I nudged Minun awake and gave her a Chesto Berry, her favorite. She happily ate it as she slowly awoke from her sleepy haze.

"Minun, our- I mean my life is messed up. If I hadn't joined Team Aqua then we wouldn't be in this situation. We wouldn't be low on food, I wouldn't have only one pokemon left, Vaporeon would have died," I started to say but before I could continue Minun nipped my finger to gain my attention.

The look in Minun's eyes told me a different story. There was a glint of determination in them.

I smiled a bit. "But its all in the past now. I atleast have you, right?"

"Minun!" she confirmed. A big smile spread across my lips as I petted Minun's head. I let her climb up to her usual perch on my shoulder before I jumped down from the branch, landing safely on the ground.

"Let's get going before they catch up to us again," Wisp said before taking off.

* * *

**So that's it for now. I'll update soon! :D **

**~Clove25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I really got busy with school. This chapter has been on my kindle for a while and I only just recently sent it to my email.**

**So without further do, here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 2

With a sleepy Minun on my shoulder I continued making my way through the forest. The forest was dead silent, which was to be expected at 1:00 AM. I slept during the day and traveled during the night. I was a night person and loved it so much that one of my friends called me "Nightbug" for a while. Oh god. Pete. Pete was my best friend in Team Aqua. We had gotten paired up on a training exercise and started talking and afterwards we became friends. Our friendship had lasted forever until the day I fled Team Aqua. He was the one who gave me the nickname "Nightbug" after he caught me taking a walk around the base at 3 AM. I miss him... Pete, with his shaggy copper brown hair and piercing sky blue eyes.

I could practically hear him calling my name...  
"Wisp!"  
It seems almost too real.  
"Wisp!"  
Wait a minute...  
"Wisp!"  
I whipped my head around to see the familiar face of Pete as he ran past trees to catch up with me. I broke into a sprint.

"No! Please wait up! I don't want to hurt you, I only want to help!" He called.

I slowed to a stop near a tree and started to climb it. If there really were persuers after me, climbing a tree probably wouldn't help the situation. Pete eventually caught up to the tree and looked up to me from where I was sitting on a branch high above him. He was wearing a male grunts uniform, which is what all the boys were required to wear, and his hair was neatly tucked under his dark blue bandanna. "Wisp please I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

"Says the person who manhandled me just the day before!" I retorted. I pointed to the rip on my shoulder. "This is from you! I'll probably have a bruise where you punched me."

Pete's cheeks reddened a little and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... sorry about that... but that doesn't matter right now! I have something important to tell you!"

I narrowed my eyes at my old friend. "You have two minutes or I'll let my Weavile rip you to shreds."

"Okay! So you know that Team Aqua's after you cause you know The Secret. But Team Magma's after you too!" Pete quickly explained.

That caught my attention. "WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah! They say you know Groudon's Secret too!"

I froze. Minun recognized the look on my face and licked my cheek for comfort, but it didn't help. I turned my head away to avoid Pete's gaze.

"Is it true?" Pete pushed on when I didn't answer. "Do you know Groudon's Secret too?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes," I replied in a soft whisper.

"Alright nice job Pete you cornered her!" I heard a voice suddenly say. My eyes shot open and I looked down to see about five Team Aqua grunts surrounding the tree.

"CRAP PETE! I HATE YOU!" I yelled in anger.

The five grunts already had their pokemon out, ready to fight me when I got down from the tree. Most of the pokemon were water pokemon, which was expected. I opened up my dark blue messenger bag, which had my whole PCs worth full of pokeballs in it (I put them in there for cases like this), and started fishing through the sea of multicolored balls for two specific ones.

"Pretty little Wisp," one of the grunts taunted as I looked through my bag. "Why don't you come down and tell us your Secret?"

Ignoring him, I smiled when I found them, a Dusk Ball and a Heal Ball. I pressed the button on both of them and released the pokemon inside.

Out came a Cherubi and a Pachirisu, both pokemon from the Sinnoh region, both with type advantages. I smirked when I saw the look of fear on the grunts faces. My eyes glanced at Pete's face. His eyes were on me, with a monotone look on his face. I quickly looked away, returning my focus back to my two pokemon.

"Cherubi, dance with your petals and Pachirisu? Let off a little Discharge," I commanded. My two pokemon sprung into action, with Cherubi confusing her foes and herself with her Petal Dance and Pachirisu using her Discharge, leaving everyone momentarily paralyzed. After being with Minun for almost six years now I was somewhat paralysis resistant and while my ambushers were frozen I leapt down from the tree and sprinted away, leaving my pokemon to finish the job off.

Low hanging tree branches whipped at my face, cutting into my skin to the point of where my cheek started to bleed. I eventually slowed to a stop near an oak tree, gasping for air. "I... I think we lost them," I said before collapsing in front of the tree, my back leaning against the trunk. Minun lay next to me, completely out of breath also. I shut my eyes to rest for a second.

"Aha! Found ya'!" Someone exclaimed. My eyes blinked open to see a Team Magma grunt with a Growlithe well... growling at me. He had jet black hair which you could tell by the various chunks of black poking out from under the dark red hood. Amber eyes glowed at me from under the hood.

"Give me... a minute to breathe..." I pleaded, my head rolling to the side.

"No! Tell me Groudon's Secret or he'll set you on fire!" He threatened.

"Shut up you Pyromaniac!" A female voice said. Out of nowhere a hole appeared out from under the Growlithe and a Ninetales popped out. The Growlithe fainted in seconds. A girl with short shoulder length black hair, wearing a tight dark red t-shirt and short shorts stepped out of some bushes. The grunt, scared possibly for his life, fled the scene.

The girl helped me up and her Ninetales lovingly woke up my Minun with a couple gingerly licks to the cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. "Thanks."

"That's good," she said before she pushed me up against the tree trunk and pinned my arms down. "Now tell me Groudon's Secret!"

It took me a moment to recognize her face and I felt idiotic for not recognizing her in the first place. It was one of two Team Magma Admins. It was hard to recognize her without her uniform.

I was stuck, pinned to the tree, Minun was pinned down by Tabitha's Ninetales. So I did the only thing I could do. I kicked her in the crotch. Tabitha stumbled back, which gave me enough time to make a run for it, leaving Minun behind. I had to. I didn't want to.

I emerged from the forest and sped by two Pokemon Rangers with Team Aqua Grunts and Team Magma grunts hot on my tail. I came to a small shore and a short distance across from some water was Mauville Town. I released my fainted Sharpedo, the one that Archie had given me the day I had joined Team Aqua (though it was only a Carvanha then) and used it to swim across.

Once across I returned Sharpie (that's Sharpedo's nickname) to its pokeball and was about to take another step when I tripped. I was surrounded by Team Aqua Grunts in mere seconds. Team Magma grunts waited impatiently on the other side of the small river.

"Tell us Kyogre-" one grunt started to say.

"And Groudon's Secret!" Tabitha said, pushing her way into the circle. I started to wonder how she got across the water but pushed the thought aside. My eyes did a quick sweep around for Pete but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"You cant make me!" I protested, still lying down in the soft sand.

"I guess you want to watch your Minun get hurt," Tabitha said with a smug smile. She held up a struggling Minun in a cage with one hand and using the other she released her Camerupt.

"Tell us the Secrets now or I'll let Camerupt bring no mercy on Minun!" She threatened. My eyes connected with Minun's terrified ones. I shut my eyes to prevent the tears from spilling out.

"Mt. Pyre..." I started to say.

"What about it?" one grunt snarled.

"At the top are two orbs. The Red Orb is for Kyogre and the Blue Orb is for Groudon. With those you should be able to control the two legendary pokemon to your bidding," I said. I opened my eyes and looked straight at the lot of them. "Finding the pair will not be easy. Tabitha, your team should look for Groudon near a volcano. And Team Aqua will find Kyogre deep in the sea sleeping in a hidden cavern. That is all I know. That is Kyogre and Groudon's Secrets."

Everyone stared at me in awed silence. Suddenly Tabitha was joined by her Team Magma grunts. "C'mon guys! We've got a volcano to activate!" She called before releasing a Crobat and returning her Camerupt. She hopped ontop of the flying pokemon and flew off into the sky. Several Team Magma grunts waded across the river and ran off into Mauville town, dripping wet with water.

"After her! We must not let that happen!" An Aqua Grunt called out to the rest. They ran off in pursuit of the red clad grunts.

Something plopped down next to me in the sand and Minun stumbled out of her cage. I scooped up the tiny electric pokemon and hugged her tightly while happy tears ran down my cheeks. "M-Minun! I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry..." Minun just goofily smiled and gave me a small jolt of electricity.

I stood a brushed sand off of my pants while Minun climbed up to my shoulder. We walked into Mauville Town to heal my pokemon with only one goal on our minds: Get to Mt. Chimney and stop Team Magma.

* * *

**So I'm currently working on Chapter 3. I will update this ASAP when Chapter 3 is done. So until then... **

**Bye!**

**~CluelessWithTheClovers**


End file.
